The traffic of cellular network has been greatly growing up as to the number of users and the amount of information communication when the smart mobile apparatus has been popular, such as smartphone, tablet computer, or notebook computer. To let the user have and enjoy a good quality of service of the cellular network, some providers of cellular communication gradually takes the technology of mobile data traffic offloading, that is, Wi-Fi offloading. The smart mobile apparatus then can use the Wi-Fi authentication and the roaming mechanism, such as hotspot 2.0 or Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF) to automatically switch from the cellular network (e.g. GPRS network, 3G network, or LTE network) to the Wi-Fi network without interruption. The data communication originally needed to be transmitted through the cellular network then can be transmitted through the adjacent Wi-Fi base station, so the network traffic jam in cellular network may be avoided.
However, since the technology of mobile data traffic offloading does not consider the current status of quality of service (QoS) at the cellular network or the Wi-Fi base station, so the network traffic jam may still occur on the smart mobile apparatus. For example, when the smart mobile apparatus is located within the communication range of the Wi-Fi base station, the technology of mobile data traffic offloading would always allow the smart mobile apparatus to use the Wi-Fi base station to transmit data without concerning whether or not the cellular network or the Wi-Fi base station is at the status of the network traffic jam. As a result, the technology of mobile data traffic offloading may not solve the network traffic jam when the traffic jam occurs on the Wi-Fi base station.
On the other hand, some providers of cellular communication adopts the smart data pricing mechanism, which can adjust the price according to the amount of data being used in each period and in each type of network. The user can select one of the network according to the data amount used in network and the budget, such as selectively taking cellular network or Wi-Fi network, so to reduce the cost in use of network and then the probability to use the cellular network can be reduced. However, the user cannot know the current QoS of the cellular network and the Wi-Fi network and then can only manually switch to cellular network or Wi-Fi network according to the status in use for the current situation.